TOW Chandler fakes his own death
by GoldenBeliever
Summary: Certain circumstances lead to Chandler faking his own death leaving Monica to raise their children on her own…Now he is back years later, but how will everyone react? This fanfic is rather dramatic involving tragic love triangle and a Darth Vader suit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

"Daddy!!!" Erica screamed "Jack pulled the heads off all my Barbies" She came running down the stairs into the kitchen with two headless dolls.

"I needed them for my show and tell today; I'm doing a stand up joke about the annoyance of little sisters." Jack said defending himself.

"Leave your father alone" Monica said to her children "he is getting ready for a big presentation at work today, and you guys should be dressed and ready for school in 10 minutes or you will make him late" she added. Erica and Jack both sat down at the table awaiting their breakfast obediently.

As Monica served it to them Erica spoke again "Can't we have eggs, I'm sick of cereal" she pleaded.

"In this heatwave? You have to be kidding." Jack said teasing her

"You two really are complete opposites." She said.

"Anyway" Chandler said changing the subject. "I was hoping you could take them to school today I really need to leave" looking at his watch "well three minutes ago, did I mention I am up for VP of the company if this all goes well?" Chandler said.

"Only like 1 million times, who taught you to be so obsessive" she said kissing him quickly and laughing "Now get out of here or you will never leave" Chandler smiled at her sarcastically. "Cya kids"

"Bye Dad!" They said simultaneously hugging his waist tightly. He kissed both their heads and headed out the door. 'How lucky he thought to have such a perfect family' Chandler was right he did have the perfect family and life.

II

"And that ladies and gentleman is how we land this account" Chandler concluded and as people applauded and congratulated him he caught a glimpse of the subtle wink from his boss hinting he got the job. His co-worker Bill however was not so happy; he seemed to envy his presentation. Chandler had always wondered why he would never get along with Bill, but he had always seemed cold towards him.

He left work in a great mood convinced that the job was his and decided to make a trip to the bank to make some transfers for something he wanted to surprise Monica and his kids with. As waited neared the front of the line he heard loud bursts of sounds like and as he studied his surroundings he saw everyone jump to the floor and he mirrored them as he saw a large man fire a machine gun at the roof.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening' he said to himself as he thought about how perfectly happy he was seconds before now.

"I want you all in that corner and not to make a sound" the man said in a stern yet slightly shaky voice pointing across the room to a right corner in his vision range. Chandler moved with the rest of the group he found himself being pulled back. "Not you sparky" the robber told him.

"Now no alarms or this guy gets it" he said more assertively. The voice seemed rather familiar to him yet it was muffled under his mask. And then he realized who it was, his co-worker Bill. The robber looked at him and finally recognized Chandler and the not only the fear on his face but the shock of the realization of who he was.

"Jesus" Bill said out loud to himself. "Get over there with the rest of them Bing and tell anyone who I am and I'm coming after you and your family." He said pushing him over towards the others so hard it made Chandlers shaky legs collapse beneath him.

"Now start filling Bags!" he yelled at the counter staff. "and no bills bigger than 50's" he said. Moments passed and the sound of sirens made him flip out. "Who tripped the alarms?" he yelled threatening the staff with his machine gun. "Now you know what happens" He said pulling out a hand gun from under his shirt and pointing it at Chandler shooting him twice before he blacked out.

III

Chandler woke up in a weird white room surrounded in medical equipment and the beeping of his ECG. In the corner of the room there was a man in a suit who saw him waking and reacted by making a brief phone call lasting a few seconds before he approached the bed.

"Chandler Bing?" he said in a rusky voice. "Do you know what has happened?" said waiting for a reaction to his environment.

"Ahh" Chandler groaned as he flashed back to the horrible incident.

"Oh my God" he said freaking out, with the robbers threat echoing in his head. "The robbery"

Another suit entered the room and joined the questioning as the first guy continued talking. "You are being held in witness protection Mr. Bing. We were told by witnesses at the scene of the robbery that you knew the robber, and he made serious threats. You see since this was a large national bank it has caused serious concern so you need to tell us what you know."

We believe your family is safe enough not to be brought into this, and we are keeping an eye on them heavily so not to worry.

"Can I see them?" he asked slowly

"No you see that's the thing, its not safe" he told him but before he could continue Chandler screamed at him.

I want to see them now" he said. The second man stayed silent and emotionless and let the first one do the talking.

"The whole world thinks your dead Mr. Bing. It's for the safety of you and your family so you can tell us what we need to know we think this man is dangerous" He continued talking however Chandler could only hear echoes of the first statement he had made. Was he really dead to the rest of the world, this couldn't really be happening.

"No…No…Noo!" he screamed over and over. "I want to go home", but a deep pain in his chest sunk heavily. It was then he remembered the shooting.

"The sooner you help us catch this guy, the sooner you can leave" the man finally said. "Think about it" he said leaving the room.

Chandler was breathing heavily from screaming and eventually fell asleep from over exhaustion. It was a difficult decision but he decided to do the only thing he could do to get home to his family… help them with their investigation.

To be Continued…

_Hey what do you think, I have no idea where this is going yet but I am excited to see where it flows…anyways tell me what you think, as reviews are appreciated. Thanks guys ill update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Life without Chandler**

The pain of loosing a husband is one of the worst emotional pains which someone can go through and Monica experienced the full force and no leniency. She was however a strong woman who lived to help her children get through the same pain and definitely never let them forget their father. It was important to her that she stayed strong so she surrounded herself with friends and family constantly so that she was never alone, and would never let that vulnerability rear its ugly head.

Monica was standing alone with a single rose in her hand, in front of her husband's gravestone. On it reading Loving husband, dad and friend who's humor touched us all.

"I will always love you Chandler but I know you would want me to be happy, and Geoff does that…you would love him. I will never forget you and nether will Jack and Erica. They love him you know and need a father in their life, I hope you understand." A tear rolled down Monica's cheek.

"Monica" Monica heard a familiar males voice say and when she turned around it revealed Joey.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing here?" she asked wiping away her tears and hugging him.

"Same as you I'm guessing I can't believe it's been six years" he said slowly. As they parted seeing another figure approaches them from a distance.

"Yea, remember the times at Central Perk" she said "Does that place still even exist?" she said wondering.

"Of course it does" said the figure that suddenly appeared. Monica turned around and saw Phoebe sipping coffee with a smile. Monica hugged her and within her squeeze she managed to mumble "I get there whenever I can".

"Hey the whole gang is nearly back together, where is Ross and Rachel?" Joey asked.

"Well I was going to meet Ross and Rachel in New York for lunch today…oh you guys should come, that would be so great." She said.

"Yea sure, I wouldn't pass up a free meal" he said.

"Joey, its not free we are going out" Monica told him.

"Ahh well food is food." He said with the same enthusiasm. "What about you phoebes."

"Oh where are you going?" she said not answering the question but before Monica had a chance to say anything Ross and Rachel came up behind them.

"Hey guys" Ross said with a smile "Having a get together without us?"

"Oh my God man" Joey said hugging his friend. "How is Emma?"

"She's great, at school at the moment"

"So when are we going to have lunch" Joey said immediately turning his attention to Monica again.

"Come on lets go now" she said putting the rose on her husbands grave "I will never stop loving you Chandler" she said getting up and walking away with her friends.

**III**

The whole gang is back together around a table in a restaurant except for Chandler. They had just ordered.

"Wow, it's so great seeing you all again" Phoebe said. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time." She said. "Monica how is the family"

"Jack and Erica are doing pretty well considering it's the anniversary today, Geoff has been really great with them. And well he proposed last night" she said slowly.

The gang was shocked. "Monica I cant believe this" Rachel said "Are you ok with this" she said.

"What did you say!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe" Joey said "You could have some compassion" Everyone looked at him respectfully until he spoke again "So what **did** you say"

"Joey" Ross said.

"What you guys don't want to know?" he said defending himself

"Its ok guys, really" Monica said. "He proposed but said I didn't have to answer right away. I was a little freaked out about at first but I spoke to Chandler about it this morning at his grave." She said sadly.

"I really do think he would be happy for you and he is a great guy Monica you shouldn't sound so ashamed when you talk about marrying him." Ross said.

"Yea and he is really Cute" Rachel said with a smile but didn't get away with it as Ross hit her on the arm. "Oh not as great as you honey" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yea I didn't see the proposal coming; my pregnancy has thrown my intuition all off. It never happened with the triplets but Mike says it would be a good break for him. He doesn't like me predicting what mood he is in everyday." Phoebe said. They all laughed at this statement, remembering the irritation of Phoebe's intuitions.

"We should make this an annual thing, you know coming here and remembering Chandler like this" Ross said.

"Yea and we can go to Central Perk for old times sakes" Joey said with a smile.

"I really do miss this" Monica said remembering the old times they all used to spend together.

III

"It has been nearly six years, I have told you everything I know about this guy and I am still here?" Chandler said angrily. "Have you had any leads at all." He added, his voice softening.

"We have finally located the one remaining relative he has and have them in custody, we believe he is withholding evidence and as soon as we crack him I think we will have all the evidence we need to charge Bill and send him to jail for life." They said informing Chandler. He had helped them out a lot during the last six years and after gaining their trust had an active roll in helping with their cases.

II

"Thinking about your wife Chandler" a voice from behind him said.

"Its been six years now you know, well six years tomorrow since I've seen my family. It's killing me I don't understand why they don't let me go home. Bill is in custody and ensured life in prison.

"It will all be ok Chandler; at least you have someone out there waiting for you." His friend told him. "Some people don't have anyone." He added.

Chandler rose to his feet curiously as the head of his case entered the room "Chandler good news… Bill has been sentenced to life and you can go home within 2-3 weeks. Need time for the case to run cold." He told him.

Chandler felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and ran up to hug the man bringing the good news. "Hey I know we have become good mates but I don't bat for that team." He said backing up. "Oh before I go" he said awkwardly. "Tomorrow we can call someone for you in advance but it has to be someone you trust not to tell a soul until the day you leave. But it can't be anyone involved in this incident, they will then come here and get details of when and how to pick you up within the security conditions" he added and Chandler sighed as he realized that Monica was out of the question.

"Thank-you" Chandler said putting out his hand to shake his but the man ignored it as if scared. As he left the room Chandler shouted "OH I'm not g…" but he had already left. He rolled his eyes as he turned around his room mate had a rather cheeky smile on his face.

III

As they all entered Central Perk. Joey got a phone call and gestured for them all to go in ahead upon reading the caller ID as 'private'. They all went in and took a seat inside.

"Is this Mr. Joseph Tribiani?" A voice asked him.

"Yes that is me" he answered "May I ask who I am talking to?" Joey asked.

"It is very important that you listen to me; do not tell anyone about this phone call. We need you to meet us on 49th street out the front of Mayfair New York Hotel, in one hour we will know who you are" said the mysterious voice. "It's in regards to a Mr. Chandler Bing.

"Who is this" he said his heart pounding harder at the mention of Chandlers name.

"You have one hour Mr. Tribiani, I suggest you hurry" They replied hanging up the phone.

Joey looked inside the small cafe' where his friends were talking and having coffee, and he hesitated before finally walking away from the entrance and hailing a cab.

"Mayfair Hotel 49th street" he said as he got in, "and please hurry" he added.

Joey wasn't sure why he believed the strange voice but something told him it wasn't a prank and he was willing to do anything for his friend dead or alive.

III

It had been nearly 70 minutes and Joey was beginning to get restless as he was pacing faster and faster on the street outside the busy Hotel. Just before he was about to give up and go home he saw two large men coming towards him in suits and long black coats. Before he could react they grabbed him forcefully and escorted him forcefully into a black town car.

"Who are you, what are you doing" Joey said trying to fight off the strangers but he could tell that they had done this before. "Get off m.." But before he could finish his sentence they pushed him into the darkly tinted car and slammed the door shut. Joey was so shocked at the sight in front of him he couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them several times, shocked staring straight ahead.

He finally managed to choke out "Chandler…you're alive?"

_Haha I know that's probably not how they handle witness protection cases but I did the best I could imagining what it could be like, anyways its fun to make things more dramatic then they would most likely be… it is fiction after all. Hope you enjoyed it if so reviews are appreciated…have a lovely day until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Chandler's Back.**

"Witness protection man? But why…how??" Joey chocked out after hearing the news from his long lost friend.

"I was an object of threat to myself and my family after the robbery; since everything has been cleared up I need your help to make my transition back into my life smooth and unnoticeable so there's no fuss"

"You're coming home? This is so unbelievable…and great! Monica is not going to believe this." Joey said barely able to sit still in the moving car.

"No, it's important that you do not tell anyone Mr Tribiani." The man sitting next to them finally spoke.

Chandler's world seemed to stop at the mention of Monica's name "Monica? How is she? How are Jack and Erica?" he said nervously.

"Great, I mean hard after what happened to you but ok. Why didn't you ask for Monica's help for this?" Joey asked.

"Safety precaution." Chandler said breaking eye contact. The car finally stopped.

"What's going on, where are we" Joey said trying to peer out the dark windows of the car.

"We will be in touch Mr Tribiani, remember for the safety of your friend you can't tell anyone he is alive" the man said escorting him out of the car.

Joey watched as the car drove away wondering if it had really happened, and couldn't help but notice the difference in his friend. What else could he expect however?

III

The next day Joey sat alone in his apartment in complete silence until he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"No one is home" Joey called out however this only made the door open revealing Ross on the other side. "Ross I said no one was home what are you doing here"

"Me? You're the one that bailed on us today. We were all supposed to remember Chandler together." Ross told him.

"Yea sorry I was doing some remembering of my own." Joey said.

"Well Monica wants to know if the twins can hang out at your place tonight until she gets home with her date with Geoff, I don't know why he wanted to bring her in the city but it was something special I'm guessing. Jack asked especially for you, but don't let him take home one of your playboys this time Monica will flip." Ross said.

"Uh yea sure" Joey replied slowly. Deep in thought, he had spent most of the time since he found out about Chandler wondering if it was a dream and at the mention of Geoff's name he realized he didn't mention him to Chandler. 'Was this a good idea' he thought to himself.

"You ok man?" Ross asked unexpectedly.

"Uh yea sorry" Joey said breaking from his trance. "Where are Monica, Jack and Erica?" But before he answered Jack stormed into the room.

"Uncle Jo, my man, my favorite uncle" Jack said reaching out for Joeys hand to their special handshake, ignoring the jealous look on Ross' face. "Hey Jo I have my latest joke for ya…" he continued but was cut short by the entrance of Monica and Erica.

"Don't be such a doofis Jack" Erica said pushing his head aside and giving Joey a hug.

"Hey who's becoming like her mom everyday?" he told her and after a sweet look from Monica he spoke again, "And by like your mom I mean hot." Monica just rolled her eyes

"Anyways do you mind if they hang out here for a while they don't know the city that well"

"Yea of course, where is Geoff?" Joey asked Monica.

"Oh planning some kind of extravagant date. I'm only guessing as a sorry for the premature proposal the other night" she said.

"So your not getting married then" Joey said rather to relieved than he intended it to come out.

"Well I'm not sure yet" she said looking at him weirdly. "He just caught me of guard last time the eve of Chandlers death anniversary" Joey nodded his head slightly.

"Right if its ok by you guys I'm off to work…then I have a little date of my own" he said changing the tone of his voice. Joey and Monica just looked at him.

"With Rachel" Ross said rolling his eyes.

"Oh you need me to look after Emma for you too" Joey said sarcastically.

"No Joey of course not…she is old enough to take care of herself" he said with a smile nudging him.

"Hey Joey, why don't you have a date? Usually girls are lining up to for dates with you after the success of your own show" Ross said proudly.

"Oh yea I cancelled, the date I had planned I had a lot on my mind" he said.

"Are you sure you are right with the Jack and Erica here" Monica said

"Yea sure we will have heaps of fun you guys go" He said watching Ross take advantage and slip out. But before Monica left she leaned into his ear.

"No magazines this time Joe pleases." She said looking at him seriously.

"Gottcha" Joey replied winking at her. "But he is a growing boy he will have to find these things out sooner or later"

"I would rather later" Monica said and exiting the apartment.

"So guys" Joey said turning around finding the twins already stretched out watching MTV. "What do you want to…do?" He stopped when he saw the inappropriate music videos playing. "Just don't tell your mother ok guys." He said joining them.

III

Chandler was packing his bag a few weeks later getting ready for the big move back home. He had mixed feelings of excitement and being scared out of his brain that it kind of balanced out.

"Hey I'll miss you mate" his roommate said.

"Yea thanks for being a good friend these last couple of years." Chandler said shaking his hand. "I can't believe I'm going to see my family after all these years, my kids will be all grown up, I hope they remember me."

"Maybe one day we will meet in the real world" he said. "One day I will be free"

"Well here goes nothing" Chandler said stepping into the real world facing his fresh start.

III

"This party is going to be so great" Rachel said "They are so ready to be engaged and be happy finally after what they have been through". She added hanging up streamers.

"But are you sure Monica won't suspect anything about her surprise engagement party, I mean she guessed all of her other ones except the ones Chandler threw, and he was good at throwing surprise parties." Phoebe said blowing up balloons in a corner.

"Uhhh that's because he couldn't keep one damn secret Phoebe" Ross said "Except for his own of course"

"Of course" Rachel mimicked. Joey laughed at this. But left the room when his phone started to ring.

"Joey speaking." He answered.

"Mr. Tribiani it is time meet at the same place at 5pm" the voice said and Joey knew exactly what it meant although he hadn't heard from Chandler in weeks he still hadn't stopped thinking about it.

"Wait no…Not" The phone hung up. "Tonight" Joey was devastated that Chandler would come home the night of the engagement party for Monica and another man but he couldn't prolong the party any longer, after two fake broken arms and an allergic reaction what else is there to do. Short of not turning up pick Chandler up there was nothing he could do but he did want to see his friend, he did want him to come home.

Joey entered the party set up area; "I have to go home to get something important" Joey told his friends who were busy setting up.

"Oh great could you pick up the cake" Ross said tossing him his keys "take my car it will be faster than a cab."

"Hey Ross I was hoping you could come with me" Joey said. He didn't want to be the only one to ruin Monica's surprise party.

"But I'm needed here to set up." He said.

"Jack, Erica and Emma are coming after school aren't they" Isn't Ben driving them here after school?" Joey said. Ross looked at Rachel as if for approval and she nodded.

"Alright lets go" Ross said getting his coat.

"See you all just before 'Surprise'!" He said exiting the apartment just after Joey"

III

"Hey Joey where are you going, your apartment is that way" Ross said gesturing towards an intersection Joey was passing at great speed.

"I have to be somewhere at 5 man and I am really sorry for including you in this but I need someone here with me." Joey said parking outside the familiar hotel and looking at his watch. "5:05pm" he said to himself. Damn it I hope I'm not too late." He got out of the car and Ross followed him.

"What is this about Joey" Ross demanded "What are we doing here"

"Ok" he said facing him as if letting a big weight off his shoulders. "This is so hard to tell you and really huge" he continued.

"What is it man, tell me what's going on" Ross cut in. But before he could continue a familiar figure approached them.

"Hey guys long time no see."

"Chandler…" Ross managed to choke out. "What's going on?"

"Oh man I'm so glad your back" Joey said hugging him.

"You better have a good explanation for this man" Ross said in an angry tone.

To be Continued…

_RAHHH, until another time that is where I will leave it haha, mean and torturous aren't I hehe. Anyways hope you liked it, if you didn't oh well I enjoyed writing it anyways. Review Review Reviews I love them you should too hehe talk to you next update._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again time for update_

**Chapter 4 - The plan**

"You better have a good explanation for this man" Ross said in an angry tone.

"Ross keep it down, please" Chandler said pleading with him.

"No Chandler do you know how many people you have hurt by abandoning your family, what is this? Some twisted plot of…I can't even think of a reason why someone would do this" Ross said breathing heavily slightly raising his voice.

"Seriously man you have to keep it down" Chandler said to Ross. "Why did you bring him man?" Chandler said turning to Joey. Joey simply took a step back trying not to get in the middle. He could see how furious Ross was and it was only getting worse.

"Is everything ok here?" said a voice that came from behind Chandler.

"Yes…yes…this is my friend, he doesn't mean any harm… really." Chandler said pleading with the large man dressed in black.

"Mr. Bing the whole point of you calling Mr. Tribianni was to prepare him for your meet in public. Now that there is someone else here we might have to re-think your release" he told him sternly.

"No sir…"Joey said "Really all Ross needs is an explanation" he added looking directly at Chandler.

"Chandler, Joey what is going on… who is he" Ross said confused.

"Listen man, you aren't going to find anyone sorrier than I am about this situation but I didn't abandon everyone on purpose, my death was faked for me, and I had no choice if I wanted to live and protect my family." Chandler explained to Ross who's hard face began to soften when he saw the tear form in Chandler's eye.

"If there was any other way I would have gone to any lengths to get that done but there wasn't so I had to remove myself from life as I knew it." At this time the man protecting Chandler had the closest eye on Ross so that he couldn't move an inch without looking suspicious.

"The man that robbed that the bank that day" Chandler continued. "Made serious threats to me and my family and he had to be found before I could be released, please you have to know I wouldn't do this to Monica, you guys, my **children** if it wasn't necessary.

"Don't you see man, that's why there was no news coverage on the robbery that went down… for Chandlers protection." Joey added. Ross nodded slightly.

"But your body? Didn't Monica have to identify you at the scene, I remember her crying so hard that day" Ross said and as he did Chandler took one deep breath and couldn't stop a few more silent tears from rolling down his face.

"No they used photos…"he said. They told her most widows find it hard to identify their lost husbands so they showed her photos…of me" he continued slowly but found it hard to get his words out in a regular motion.

Ross was silent however all eyes seemed to fall on him. He seemed deep in thought however Joey knew exactly what he was thinking because he was worried about the same thing ever since he found about Chandler as well. This of course being Monica's engagement. As they exchanged one look they knew they were on the same page however Chandler broke the silence.

"So… um are we ok?" he managed to choke out despite the fact that he was scared to death of the answer.

"I just can't believe your back man" Ross said finally, relieved enough to hug Chandler tightly and Joey couldn't help but join in the now group hug.

Finally after being released Chandler couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing everyone else and having the same conversation 100 more times, hoping the happiness to see him would far outweigh any anger and grudges which may form as a result of his return.

III

"Thanks heaps for the ride all the way home guys but I could have caught a cab to save you the trouble" Chandler said from the back seat of Ross' car.

"Are you kidding man" Ross said, "We are just so happy you are alive and would do anything for you"

"Yea besides we were there anyway tonight" Joey blurted out and Ross quickly nudged him causing silence between them.

"Um… Am I missing something" Chandler said slowly, however Ross kept his eyes on the road and Joey just looked out the window.

"I think we should tell him man." Joey mumbled to Ross leaning in close to him.

"No Joey not yet" Ross said louder so that Chandler could hear.

"Guys? What is going on? You're freaking me out." Chandler said.

"There is something important we have to tell you" Joey began looking at Ross who wasn't opposing him anymore so he went on. "Monica's engaged, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before," everyone was so silence all they could hear was the sound of the engine.

"Chandler? You ok man?" Ross said taking his eyes off the road for a second to look behind him.

"Chandler? Joey repeated.

"Pull over" Chandler mumbled.

"What, there's nowhere to…"

"Pull over now" Chandler screamed louder and as Ross stopped the car. Chandler didn't give anyone a chance to react to his sudden response; he simply opened the car door and ran from the car.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Joey said watching him walk towards a nearby park bench.

"Give him a minute" Ross said watching him pace back and forth before finally sitting down at a near by park bench, rubbing his hands over his face then through his hair.

Chandler's mind couldn't help but replay those words over and over in his mind and every time he heard them questions arose like had she forgotten him? Do his children call him dad? Should he really go back? He felt so much pain wondering how he could have ever let his family go.

As Joey and Ross approached him he looked up once to acknowledge them, then quickly looked at the ground. Ross sat beside him and Joey stood behind the bench trying to act as comforting as possible.

"Is she in love with him" Chandler asked them looking down at the ground. Ross and Joey exchanged a sympathetic look and Ross took the lead.

"Look you are the love of her life and the father of her children, no other man will ever change that." Ross said with his hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't think I can do this to her, ruin her life again" he said not moving his eyes from the spot on the ground. At this point Joey walked around from behind and stood directly in front of him.

"You think you will ruin her life? She hasn't forgotten you Chandler she talks to you at your grave every chance she gets and still has a picture of you beside her bed." Joey said and as he did Chandler looked at him.

"Really?" He asked slightly more hopeful.

"Really" Ross repeated.

"Yea man so get your ass in that car and lets go see your family" Joey yelled.

"Thanks for being there guys, it means the world to me" Chandler said standing up. "I just hope she doesn't take it as bad as Ross, I want a nice, quiet welcome home?"

Instantly Ross and Joey looked at each other as they began the walk back to the car. "There's something else you should know Chandler" Joey said

"Monica's engagement party is tonight" Ross finished.

"What?" He almost screamed. "Joey how can you let this happen, you have known for weeks about me coming back." Chandler said angrily.

"Dude, you have known for weeks?" Ross said equally angered.

Joey backed away from them a little before calming them down. "Listen guys don't blame this on me, let's just get Chandler home and cancel the party"

III

"Wow I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen my neighborhood. I really do miss this place" Chandler said observing his surroundings.

"We have all missed **you** too man, are you excited about seeing the gang again they are all setting up your house now." Joey said.

"Actually guys I've been thinking these past few weeks about the way I want to break the news to Monica and I was thinking that maybe you guys could clear the house and let me tell her before everyone else." Chandler explained.

"But how do we get you inside without anyone noticing" Joey said a little confused. At this point they were driving into the driveway of his house.

"I have just the thing" Ross said getting out of the car. Joey and Chandler exchanged a look as Ross opened the trunk of the car and got out a paper bag. As he got back in the car he got out a Darth Vator mask. "Here put this on and say you're entertainment or something." He said.

"Um yes the Darth Vator emergency outfit must get you out of sticky situations on more than one occasion" Chandler said sarcastically.

"Yea it was Ben's Halloween outfit, he insisted he buy instead of rent and I couldn't resist he looked so cool in it"

"Star wars is very cool" Chandler said rolling his eyes "Like father like son" he added

"That gets Chandler in but how do we get them out? I've tried to put off this party for weeks" Joey said.

"You tried to put it off?" Ross said thinking to himself, "I knew you weren't mugged" Ross said

"Yea sorry" Joey replied.

"And seriously who sprains their wrist falling over a pizza box" Ross continued.

"Actually that did happen" Joey snapped back.

"Ok guys can we get to the real problem." Chandler said pointing to himself. "You guys go in and I'll get ready and come in after you." He continued

"Ok but remember you're the entertainment until we figure out a way of getting the gang out of the house" Ross reminded him. They got out the car and left Chandler to get ready.

"I sure hope this works" Joey said walking towards the door and opening it slowly. "Any bumps and people could end up getting hurt."

As they walked through the door it revealed a crowded room and the party well into swing. "Oh God, I hope Monica isn't here" Ross said and as he spotted Rachel he grabbed her arm. "What's going on here" he said sternly.

"What are you talking about…it's a party." Rachel said walking towards a group of friends on the other side of the room and as he scanned the group he saw Monica.

"Yep just the kind of bump I was talking about" Joey said sighing.

III

_Haha looks like I just re-wrote the laws about witness protection… yes you don't want me controlling the legal system but enjoy my fan fiction while it's here and free. All I ask for is the odd review but hey…talk to you next time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Darth Vader Lurks**

As Chandler approached the door of his house which he bought years earlier with the love of his life, his legs began to tremble and his breathing became deep. As he noticed his breathing he flipped a switch on the side of the mask which seemed to fit perfectly with his character as well as mask his voice. This was the moment he had been waiting for over 6 years and he was nervous as hell. He could feel his stomach turning and as he reached for the door bell and his hand was shaking but that didn't stop him. The noise startled him as it was not the usual ring, only the first of many surprises to come his way on this night. Minutes later the door began to open and he was left staring at a face before him.

"Daddy why is there a Darth Vaderat the door?" It was a little girl no older than 4 or 5 and Chandler didn't recognize her, however the fact that she was a little young to know StarWars made him wonder. "He is scarier than Ben's costume from Halloween" she added. 

Chandler saw Ross run to the door kneeling down to the child's height. "Run upstairs and play with the other kids ok sweetie" he said to her as he wiped something off her face and when he did she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off up the stairs.

Ross stood up and looked back at Chandler and the silence made Ross uncomfortable. "That's my daughter Isabel…Your niece. Rachel and I are married now" he added holding up his left hand revealing his ring. Ross smiled at Chandler unsure of his reaction behind his mask. He simply turned it off and spoke.

"Fighting the urge to divorce her yet Ross?" He said laughing.

"No." He said defensively. "How many times do I have to tell people, it's the marriage part I like not the divorce… and turn on your voice screener someone might hear you.

"Yes and that's why you keep divorcing women instead of **staying** married" he said continuing to laugh and disregarding the last comment. "No seriously dude I'm happy for you." He added seriously.

"Ross you are supposed to let people in not talk to them through the door," said Rachel nagging him from behind. When she saw the man in black in the door way she screwed up her face. "Late for a science convention with your friend Ross?" She said sarcastically.

Chandler quickly flipped the switch to his mask upon seeing Rachel approach. "No" Ross snapped back "That's Darth Vader. He's the entertainment." Ross said defending himself.

"Yea I can hear the breathing from here, for god sakes Darth Vaderdo you have a sinus problem or something?" she said looking at him. "I thought we had agreed on just the mimes for entertainment. The theme **is** black and **white**" She said

"I thought Darth Vaderwould be cooler." Ross said.

Chandler was getting annoyed by the fighting and cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. They both looked at him simultaneously.

"Ok fine" Rachel said looking him up and down "What **do** you do?" she asked.

Chandler began to breathe heavily. When Joey run up to join the group "Wow Darth Vader…way cool" he said enthusiastically.

"Have you even seen StarWars Joey?" Rachel asked him.

"No but if there was a movie about Darth VaderI would go see it" he said smiling. "Your acting all stressed just relax the party is going great." He added.

"Fine" Rachel said "But you guys can explain this to Monica." She added pointing to Chandler before walking away.

"Oh God that was a close one guys." Ross said "Thanks for covering Joe"

As they entered the house Chandler couldn't help but look around and be reminded of all the great memories he once had.

"Hey guys, you're a little late aren't you?" Phoebe said to Joey and Ross as she approached them.

"We have been here for like 20 minutes Phoebe" Ross said.

"I just saw you at the door" she argued. "Oh my God Darth Vader" she said turning her attention to Chandler. However she stopped as if deep in thought. "Your aura is very familiar to me." She said forming an imaginary bubble around him with her two hands. Everyone froze. "Yes he reminds me of Chandler. You guys must have been kindred spirits. Did you know a Chandler Bing?" she asked looking directly at him.

Chandler shook his head quickly. "Oh" she said "I could have sworn" she said slowly finding it hard to tare her eyes away from him before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well do that line" she said smiling at him. "You know the Luke I'm your father line"

Chandler obediently followed her directions as he did not want to blow his cover and she ran off satisfied.

"Wow now that was a close one" Ross said.

"Ok man, there's Monica" Joey said pointing across the room. Me and Ross will get her into the kitchen, you wait five minutes and follow us in" Joey said to Chandler. But once Chandler had spotted Monica he froze and Joey's words became a blur in his head. His whole body felt numb and he didn't even realize that she was approaching them.

"Oh my God Ross is this your doing?" she said looking at Chandler's costume. 

Phoebe however ran up and grabbed Chandler by the arm and yanked him in front of a microphone. "I give you Darth Vadereveryone" she said running back into the crowd.

As Chandler stood at the front of the crowd on with a microphone he breathed heavily. he looked amongst the audience scanning for Monica. "Do the line man, do the Luke I'm your father line" Phoebe yelled from the group who was forming in front of him. 

This was supposed to be an easy plan…find Monica…get her alone and tell her the damn secret. Chandler thought to himself. But the stupid costume had got him into so much trouble. As he found Monica he noted she was up the back picking up glasses left behind from guests, typical Monica he thought which brought a smile to his face. What the hell he thought as he fiddled with his switch on the side of the mask he began to speak.

"Luke, I'm your father" he said deeply but something stopped him cold as the audience was silent. When he spoke those four words glass' were dropped in the back of the room shattering to pieces and the noise bouncing off the walls in the silent room. It was Monica who had dropped the glasses and she was now starring straight up at Chandler. He had accidentally turned the voice screener off and had spoken in his normal voice. 

Most people went back to the party as Chandler dropped the microphone and followed Monica who had ran into the kitchen and collapsed onto the floor followed by the rest of their gang.

When he got there he found himself faced with Monica on the floor and a rather large man consoling her. "I think I'm going crazy" she said to him. However when she looked up she found herself faced with the man in the mask, Chandler.

As she stood up she looked deep into the mask as if she could see through it, and ran one finger over the cold, hard plastic. Although she was not touching him, Chandler was closing his eyes as if feeling her hand on his face and beads of sweat formed on his face from the heat in the kitchen.

By the time she took her hand away, it was as if everyone else had disappeared. Chandler lifted the mask off over his head from his chin revealing his face dampened with sweat from the heat of the mask and Monica like everyone else seemed to stop breathing for several minutes as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him passionately and upon parting she looked at him once before slapping him hard across the face and disappearing out the door.

To be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – It all comes unraveled

**Chapter 6 – It all comes unraveled**

Chandler was left feeling shamed and broken hearted with his head still turned from the force of Monica's hand. The silence from the rest of the room was excruciatingly painful. Geoff left the room after Monica, leaving Joey, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe starring at Chandler in silence waiting for a reaction.

"I'll talk to her" Ross said to Chandler, not waiting for a reaction before running out of the room.

"I knew it" Phoebe shouted excitedly as if just understanding what was going on. "Chandler your back from the afterlife, aren't you?"

Rachel looked at Phoebe with confusion "No don't you get it Phoebe? The jerk faked his death." She said turning her back to them and running her hands through her hair.

"No..No.." was all Chandler could get out.

"Hey it wasn't' his fault guys give him a break." Joey said trying to defend Chandler however the girls looked back at him with blank faces. 

"So you knew about this?" Rachel said turning around looking at Joey and he nodded slightly.

"Hey I'm really sorry man" Joey said turning to Chandler "If there was some kind of plan we could…"but Chandler stopped him.

"No plans, I'm through with tricks and plans I just want things to go back to the way they were." He said with his head hung low.

"So let me get this straight..." Phoebe cut in. "You're not dead and you never were?" She said peering in closer to Chandler and poking his cheek with her index finger.

"Phoebe this really isn't the time ok" Chandler said pushing her hand away

"Oh I'm so glad, and here I thought your spirit was angry at me because it didn't visit **me**" she said pointing to herself "your only psychic friend" she said with a smile.

Chandler looked at Phoebe weirdly before putting on his mask and heading back out into the living room where the party hadn't seemed to be interrupted by Monica storming out. The three friends who were left, exchanged one look and immediately began following him.

III

"Monica what just went on in there" Geoff said quickly following Monica out the door of the house and down the driveway.

"I just need to keep walking" she said quickening her pace.

"Who was that? What's going on" he said trying to catch up. "You have to stop shutting me out like this we are supposed to be getting married."

"Listen this is just something I need to get through on my own" Monica said coming to an immediate stop and turning around to face him. 

"Don't you get it?" he said putting his hands gently on her shoulders. "You're never going to be alone again." He added and Monica smiled. "Till death do us part" he said and Monica sighed and turned away.

"You just don't understand" she said

"Then help me!" he said walking around to face her and once again placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Monica!" she heard a voice call from around the corner and they both looked up revealing Ross appeared running with all his might.

"Ross what do you want" she said frustrated, turning away to wipe away her tears.

"You have to listen to me, it's not what you think, you don't understand" he said upon reaching them breathing heavily.

"No you don't understand!" she yelled louder than she intended it to be. So much that she burst into tears and fell into Geoff's arms. He put his arms around her to console her.

"Monica listen to me," Ross said putting his hand on her shoulder and when she looked up he continued. "Chandler was put into witness protection if you would just listen there **is** a reasonable explanation."

Geoff's jaw dropped catching on the situation as he let go of Monica who simply turned to look at Ross, wiping away her tears before gesturing for him to continue.

III

"Chandler stop!" Joey yelled from the doorway of the house. Chandler stopped and turned around ripping off his mask. "Let Ross Handle it" Joey said.

"Joey I have to talk to her" Chandler snapped back.

"Just like you handled the situation back there?" Joey said. "Your both too upset right now." He added.

"Fine" he said looking at the ground. "I just feel so useless, this isn't how everything was supposed to happen?" he said not tearing his eyes away from the one spot.

"Chandler how did you think this would go down exactly?" He said and Chandler looked up. "Life isn't a fairytale you have to work at your happy ending" he continued.

"How did you get to be so wise Joe?" Chandler said smiling.

"Six years is a long time Chandler, even I have grown up" he said. "Besides I do romantic comedies on the big screen now" he said with a smile. "Better writers" he added and Chandler laughed.

"Listen Rachel and Phoebe are covering the door inside, I will go check out what is going on with Monica so why don't you just cool your head here a bit" he continued.

Chandler nodded showing mutual understanding Joey smiled at him and headed around the corner down the street where he had spotted the others.

As Chandler watched Joey walk away he looked around his front yard, particularly up at the large tree which shaded half his street and noted how much it had grown in the past 6 years. Up the top was the tree house he had built with his children years earlier. He dropped his mask and began to climb to the top where he sat in the chair he used to read books in for his children. One book in particular caught his eye and he picked it up.

"The Velveteen Rabbit, one of my favorites." he heard a voice say. When he looked up he saw a young girl with long dark hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Me too" he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I read some every night you know after.." she trailed off. "Even now when I can't sleep" she continued and upon seeing Chandlers reaction she spoke again "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you I just saw you and Uncle Joey from my bedroom." she said quietly.

"That's ok, do you want me to read some to you now?" he asked holding up the book.

"I'd love that" she said walking over to him, sitting on his lap and laying down gently on his chest. "I have missed you so much daddy" she said breathing in deeply.

"I've missed you too Erica sweetheart" he said brushing his hands gently through her hair and beginning to read.

_Hey so that's Chapter 6 haha I have to say it was fun figuring out how our favorite friends would be reacting to Chandler whether it an angry grieving widow or a daughter happy to see her father but I hope it was to everyone's expectations. If you have any questions just post them but I don't know how many chapters it will be as I just make up the story as I go along. Until next time readers !!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Tree house

**Chapter 7 – Caught in the Tree house**

Joey walked up the street approaching the three people who stood in silence. Monica and Geoff seemed in shock and didn't notice him approach.

"Everything alright here?" Joey whispered to Ross however everyone was now looking at him.

Ross glanced sideways at the others before answering Joey. "I think things are going as well as they could be considering... What about Chandler?" He added and the sound of Chandlers name caused Monica to flinch.

"If you guys don't mind I have a party to attend" Monica said grabbing Geoff's arm and walking back towards their house.

"Monica this isn't just going to go away, you can't block out the pain like you normally do" Ross yelled as they walked away. "She is acting like nothing has happened as usual" he said turning to Joey.

"So what do we do now?" Joey said.

"I think I might have an idea" Ross said following the others path and Joey followed close behind.

III

As they entered the yard Monica could hear the squeaking of the floorboards in the tree house. "That must be Erica. I'll just go get her, could you get Jack I really don't want this disaster spreading to them"

"Mon do you really think that's a good idea I mean he is their fath…" but she cut Geoff off.

"I've been their mother **and** father for the past 6 years and I know what is best for them!" she said as she took off her shoes and walked towards the tree but stopped before she began to climb it, turning around to face him. "Please just do this for me."

Geoff saw the desperation in Monica's eyes wondering if she really knew what she was doing. He simply nodded sympathetically turning his back to her as he headed for the front door.

When Monica reached the tree house she was shocked to see Chandler rocking in a chair with Erica in his arms. They both had their eyes closed however it was difficult to tell whether they were asleep of not. Monica was stunned at the perfect picture and tears formed in her eyes as she turned towards the exit.

"Monica?" Chandler whispered careful not to wake his sleeping daughter. He lifted her off him and placed her back down gently. Aside from a few stirs she didn't notice she was being moved.

"Still a heavy sleeper?" he said flashing a charming smile and Monica kept her eyes on her daughter trying hard not to look him in the eye.

"Don't look at me like that Chandler" she said approaching her daughter turning her back to him.

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Like nothing has changed." She said putting her hand on Erica's shoulder and she began to stir.

"Monica do you really think you should wake her, I mean can we talk first?" he said stopping her with his hand on hers to which his simple touch made her whole body stiffen.

"I'm not ready for you yet Chandler ok? I just need to protect **my** children right now" she said turning her back to him and running her hand through her hair. When she glanced back she noticed Chandler's hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry Chandler I didn't mean that. I just need time to think about this it's bad timing you know?" She said however his look didn't change.

III

"Jack your mother wants to see you outside" Geoff said through the doorway of his bedroom. "And didn't she tell you to at least attempt to clean your room today" he added.

"Don't tell me what to do" he said too interested in his video game to care.

"Did you hear what I even said Jack?" he repeated "Come with me now please" and the raise of his voice made him jump causing him to lose. "Shit, thanks a lot Geoff" he said.

"Don't swear young man" Geoff scolded.

"You're not my father" Jack snapped back. The comment caused silence and Jack's eyes seemed to fall outside to the tree house where he saw his mother looking back at him with a stern look on her face.

III

The sound from Jack's bedroom carried into the tree house where Chandler and Monica and it broke the silence between them.

"Is that Jack" he asked in desperation. She discretely gestured for Chandler to stay out of view of the window. Chandler was confused as to why she would want to hide his presents from his son however he respected her wishes

"Don't talk to Geoff that way Jack he deserves your respect" she yelled across the open space as she revealed herself.

"Sorry Geoff" Jack said started by his mothers presents looking at the ground defeated. "Hey mom" he said looking up. "What are you doing over there, Erica ok?" he said climbing out the window and onto the roof.

"Don't come over here sweetie I'll come to you, hold on." She said quickly walking out of view.

"Are you kidding you have never been able to make that jump" Chandler teased knowing she hated to be reminded of that fact.

"Tree has grown, barely a step over" she whispered pulling a face as if over a triumphant win. He simply smiled admiring her beauty.

"I told you not to look at me like that" she said turning towards the window.

"I'm sorry, can't help it. You haven't changed, still as beautiful as ever" he said.

Monica turned around and didn't realize he had approached her so they bumped into each other. She jumped back suddenly.

"Sorry Mon" he said looking into her eyes.

"Listen Chandler" she said breaking eye contact. "I know about the whole witness protection thing but you have to understand we can't just pick up where we left off, things have changed."

"Don't you think I know that" he said trying to keep his voice down "I just don't understand why you are so angry at me, I had no choice in the matter, I just woke up and everything was done for me" he said trying to keep his voice down.

"But you left us, you left me." Monica said bursting into tears.

Chandler walked over to her hesitating before putting his hands on her shoulders looking down at her. "I thought that would be best. Hiding? That's no life for our children. But I want you to know it wasn't an easy decision to make" he slid his hands down her arms and held her hands staring into her eyes.

Monica's tears eased however as she looked through her teary eyes she couldn't help but feel vulnerable. She turned around to gain some control and found herself face to face with Jack.

"Mom? Who is that?" he said slowly looking at Chandler.

To Be Continued…

III


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Shenanigans in the tree house

**Chapter 8 – Shenanigans in the tree house.**

"Mom? Who is that?" Jack said slowly looking at Chandler.

Monica turned away to hide her tears leaving the floor open for Chandler. Chandler noted how strong she seemed unable to let their children see her cry, but he expected nothing less from the woman he loved. Even Geoff who had just entered the tree house remained silent allowing space.

"Jack its ok I'm…"

"I know who you are" Jack snapped at him aggressively, leaving Chandler unable to finish his sentence. "Mom? Are you crying…? Did he hurt you?" Jack said approaching her.

"Jack do you always have to be such an ass?" Erica said awaking slowly after Jacks sudden outburst.

"Erica" Chandler and Monica said in unison sternly. Suddenly they found themselves holding eye contact and once again Monica looked away from him to avoid any feeling.

"Well don't you want to know?" Jack protested. The two children ignored their parents spark but someone who found it hard to ignore was Geoff who still stood silently in the background waiting for the right time to bring attention to himself.

Monica ignored Chandler's presence focusing on her children and Chandler's stomach was in knots as he watched. Even the thought of hurting Monica made him feel sick, but he had no choice as he was about to face reality. Reality of the mark he had left on his family. Seconds felt like hours as Monica's tears eased and began to speak.

"No sweetie" Monica said still avoiding Chandler's eye contact, although feeling his painful stare burning a hoe in the side of her head. "Your father would never do anything **intentionally**". She continued and as she used the word intentionally Chandler too found himself turning away from the group of faces looking at him to hide any tears of emotion.

"Whatever…I'm outta here" Jack said rolling his eyes as he walked through the door before finally exiting down the rope latter. Chandler's tears eased as he watched his son exit before finally looking at Monica in shock.

"What is wrong with his attitude" Chandler asked Monica concerned upon him leaving.

"He has had some anger issues lately" She told him looking at the ground.

"There's an understatement" Erica blurted out.

"Erica, that's enough" Monica said sternly. "Go and get your brother please" she said gesturing towards the door.

III

As Ross and Joey entered their house immediately ran into Rachel and Phoebe running in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys where have you been? We have to do something about this party" Rachel said immediately.

"Yea, we have been debating on whether or not to cancel it." Phoebe looked at Rachel sternly.

"No, no it's ok we have an idea" Ross said. "All our family and friends are here right? So we just reveal Chandler here now."

"Best reunion if you ask me. There's just one problem" Rachel said "What about Geoff's family"

"Got it covered" Joey chimed in.

"Wait wow" Phoebe stopped him. "Do you guys remember Geoff…you know a guy who has done nothing wrong?"

"We have him covered too Phoebs," Joey continued.

"No Joey, this is Monica and Geoff's **engagement** party, shouldn't we ask them what **they** want to do?" she said irritated by Joey's

"Don't worry about her, continue" Rachel said.

"Don't get me started again ok Rachel, I'm happy he is back but it's not up to us to decide their fate." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe this is Chandler we are talking about…the love of Monica's life, **our** friend," Rachel said to her.

"Geoff is our friend too. You just don't understand do you?" She said storming off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ross said looking at the others confused.

"Do you think she is using her loopy, you know" he said drawing circles around his ears and pulling a face "power instinct thingy" Joey said.

Rachel just ignored him "Don't worry honey" she said turning to Ross. "Phoebe is just defensive because Geoff is Mike's best friend. This will affect her too you know?" Rachel said calming him with her hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously Phoebe is usually right about these things I'm going to go talk to her" he said walking off after her.

"So where are Monica and Geoff?" Ross said when he left.

"Well Geoff came in a little while ago and went upstairs. We just figured you guys were with Monica." Rachel said.

They stood for a moment looking at each other deep in thought until suddenly Jack burst through the door in tears running past them. Before they could respond he was out of view. A few seconds later Erica ran in less about drama but for speed.

"What is going on here" Ross said stopping her.

"He is chucking a tantrum, **again**" she said casually as she walked past him following Jack through the house.

"Where is your mother?" Ross asked her before she left.

"Talking to Geoff and dad in the tree house" she said casually however Ross and Rachel's reaction was less laid-back. "Jack" Erica screamed before finally disappearing after him.

"There's a conversation from hell" Rachel said concerned. "We have to go help Monica."

III

Erica rushed out of the tree house after Jack at her mothers request leaving Monica, Chandler and Geoff alone in silence.

"Monica you have to believe me, none of this was meant to hurt you…us" Chandler said breaking the silence, closing the gap between them and looking into her eyes.

"Wait wow buddy, I don't know who you think you are coming in here and changing everything but Monica and I are **engaged** now.

"Ok Geoff is it?" Chandler said sarcastically. "You guys maybe be **engaged** but I still see Monica as my **wife**, the woman I love. No amount of time away from home can change that" he said holding eye contact with him as if they were fighting for Monica's affection. What they didn't know was that they were so focused on each other they didn't notice Monica leave the tree house.

"If you loved her so much then why did you leave huh buddy?

Chandler was furious with this guy he barely knew. Geoff was winding Chandler up and he could see it, but he couldn't help himself. "Hey man don't call me buddy" he said sarcastically tilting his head, challenging him. Chandler didn't know how to fight after all, and only knew humor as his defense mechanism.

Geoff took one step towards him poking him firmly on the chest, he meant business and Chandler was about to find out the hard way, "don't call me man buddy" he said.

"I don't know what you attempt to achieve here, **Geoff** but you have to chill, **man**." He said taking a step back with his hands up, however that provoked him further. Geoff grabbed Chandler's shirt pushing him into the wall and knocking the lamp off the shelf.

II

As Rachel and Ross exited the house they noticed Monica descending the rope latter of the tree house.

"Hey Mon" Ross said softly as they both approached her at rapid speed.

"Are you ok hun? What's going on" Rachel said calmly putting her hand on Monica's shoulder.

At the slight sign of comfort Monica buried her head into Rachel's shoulder crying hard as everything finally caught up with her. "They are abusing each other; the two people I love are abusing each other"

Suddenly a crash from the tree house made everyone look up suddenly and they all began the long climb up the latter to reveal the source of the noise.

To Be Continued…

III

_Ok so I haven't updated in a while…Apologies all around I seem to have been getting a bit blocked on this story as I have no idea on how it will end __**yet**__. I just want it to be interesting and when nothing is coming to mind it's a little annoying so sorry if it's not too great. _

_Anyways I have been working on two other stories to get my creative juices flowing, which seems to be working so far. They are called 'TOW Phoebe and Ursula Join Forces' and 'TOW The Time Hopping' so keep a look out. If I get blocked again ill just post these up. Yay talk to you in the future._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Party or no Party

**Chapter 9 – Party or no Party?**

After hearing the suspicious noises from the tree house Ross was the first to see what was going on soon followed by Monica then Rachel. It was clear what the two men were trying to do however no one was getting too hurt as it was fairly obvious that neither of them could beat a 10 year old girl in a fight.

"Oh my God" Ross said immediately upon inspecting what was going on. Without thinking, he dove into the fight, dodging swings of rage and pulling Chandler away in an attempt to stop everything, only to get hit square in the face himself.

Ross fell straight to the ground, only slightly conscious and groaning in pain.

"Oh my god Ross" Monica said as she rushed to his side with Rachel close behind her. "Are you guy's crazy? This isn't going to solve anything" Monica screamed, looking directly at Chandler and Geoff who stared back in shame.

"Ross…sweetie can you hear us?" Rachel said stroking his face.

Everyone was in suspense as they watched for Ross' reaction. Ross squinted his eyes as he saw everyone peer down at him and he turned his head out of embarrassment.

"Should we call an ambulance or something" Chandler said breaking the silence.

Geoff rolled his eyes "No, everyone just take a step back" he said as if taking charge and Chandler was surprised to find Monica and Rachel obeying his request.

"What are you a doctor now?" Chandler said sarcastically.

"Actually yes I am **Chandler**" he snapped back in a childlike voice.

"Oh so what kind of Doctor hits his patients" Chandler said challenging him again.

"The **ones** that are aiming for **you**" he said staring him down.

"Just stop it!" Monica screamed. "It is bad enough Chandler is back, you two fighting isn't going to make it any easier on me. Now Ross is hurt because of it all so can you just stop it!" she screamed again. "Geoff, can you please take a look at Ross" she added lowering her voice.

Chandler thought of what Monica had said. Was she really mad that he had returned? One thing was for sure, he was not needed here and anything that needed to be said could wait. As he watched Geoff kneel down beside Ross he saw the perfect opportunity to sneak out. All attention was now on Ross and no one seemed to mind whether he was alive or dead, so he exited the door and descended the long rope latter down to the ground.

III

Joey weaved himself around conversations and finally found himself directly in front of Phoebe and Mike talking to people he didn't recognize, however he didn't care. "I have to know Phoebe" he said to her. "I have to know whether or not you know for sure what is going to happen with Monica and Chandler" he said lowering his voice, being careful of who heard him.

"What are you talking about Joey?" she said after excusing herself from the conversation.

"You know, Monica and Geoff and Chandler?" He said trying to hint to her only she stared back at him blankly. "You said it wasn't up to us to decide their… **fate**…" he said trying to direct her towards what he wanted her to say.

"Yes..." she said not quite sure where he was going.

"I'm asking you to ask you gods or whatever… who Monica will choose?" Joey said raising his voice in frustration. The people around them looked at him briefly before going back to their own conversations.

"Everything ok, over here?" Mike said cutting in.

"Yes everything is fine" Phoebe said reassuring him. "Joey, if I knew, I would tell you" she said turning her attention back to Joey. "I just think that they should figure it out for themselves."

"Fine" was all Joey said, hanging his head, disappointed that Phoebe could not help him help their friends through this difficult time.

"So let me get this straight" Mike said. "Chandler was in witness protection and wasn't given a chance to relocate with his family? Seems weird to me" he added.

"Apparently they assumed he was dead at first so they just went along with it. When Chandler didn't ask questions they didn't tell him that he had the chance to see his family." Joey said.

"Wow so do you guys know what is happening? I mean there is a party going on if no one noticed." Mike said.

"Yes exactly" Joey said looking at Phoebe.

"I just don't think it would be fair to cancel" she said. "And besides I haven't sung my song for them yet."

"I think it would be a good idea if you told people to go home Phoebs" Mike said "Its not much a party anyway, the bride and groom aren't even here" he added.

"Hey, Chandler is her husband" Joey snapped back.

"Well I think that ended with his supposed death" Mike snapped back.

"Stop fighting please. Joey just go find everyone, me and Mike will handle the party"

"Actually I was going to find Geoff do you guys know where he is I have to talk with him…he has to be freaking out right now." Mike said but Phoebe was already pulling him towards the band area.

"Hi everyone, yes I know it's me Phoebe, but sorry no song tonight." She said smiling at the crowd. "The bride had a little too much to drink and won't be joining us tonight" she said whispering, trying to bring a little humor to the situation. "Yea…" she continued awkwardly "so you can all exit out the front door in an orderly fashion" she said gesturing towards the door.

Everyone in the crowd looked at each other in confusion and as Phoebe walked off the stage towards Mike who gestured towards the exit before leaving. As Phoebe turned around she was approached by Judy.

"Phoebe, darling, is Monica ok? I haven't seen her all night" Judy said worried.

"It's ok Ms Gellar, you know how Monica is when she is drunk…passes out like a…" Phoebe stopped when she saw Erica coming in her direction. "Gotta go Ms Gellar cya" she said running off to meet her.

"Hey sweetie, come with me up to your room ok" she said holding her hand.

"Why did you tell everyone that Mom was drunk? I just saw her talking to Geoff and Daddy before" she said as Phoebe was leading her to the stairs where she stopped in surprise.

"How did you?" Phoebe looked at her. "And you're ok with it?"

"Yea I think it's great… I mean I never really liked Geoff as a Dad. He is so boring…Daddy used to make me laugh a lot more you know" she said with a smile.

"Yes me too Erica" she said with a smile. "Come on lets go find everyone and tell them it's safe to come back in the house."

III

As Joey exited the house he was already planning in his head how he was going to control the situation. Monica was usually the most stubborn person he knew however with this on her plate he didn't know how hard she would be to handle. Suddenly he saw Chandler walking out the front gate.

"Hey Chandler" Joey said running to catch up to him.

"Leave me alone man, I really just need to get out of here" he said quickening his pace.

"Are you kidding? You have waited for this moment for a long time, what has changed?" Joey said keeping up with him easily.

"I didn't think it would be like this you know? Monica is getting married. How can I ruin their lives again like this" he said stopping and hanging his head low.

"You think your ruining their lives? You are your family's life Chandler; they would do anything for you." He said with a smile.

"Is that another line from one of your movies?" Chandler said sarcastically.

"No actually that one is mine…so it must be true eh?" Joey said putting an arm around him both for comfort and to encourage him to walk back home until suddenly his phone rang. "Sorry man just a sec" he told Chandler. "Joey speaking he answered turning around. "Yea he is here with me now…" he said beginning to whisper "Everything is fine we…yes chill out Monica…ok cya soon bye." Joey hung up the phone and turned to face Chandler, however found he was no where to be found. "Chandler!" he screamed before running back to the house to see the others.

III

"So you said they were in the tree house?" Phoebe said to Erica looking up in the old oak tree.

"Yep…"she started, but Phoebe was already climbing the rope latter so Erica followed close behind her.

"Hey guys…Oh my god what happened to Ross' face?" Phoebe said as she saw Ross sitting down with a black eye.

"Phoebe!" Rachel said as if scolding her. However phoebe just rolled her eyes.

"So uh what happened in here?" She said looking around.

"Geoff and Chandler got into a fight, and Ross copped it" Monica said looking harshly at Geoff.

Phoebe slowly nodded until she finally said what they were all thinking…"Ok…so where is Chandler?"

"He must have slipped away when we were looking at Ross" Geoff said stating the obvious.

"And Joey?" Phoebe asked.

"Joey was never here" Ross said finally saying something as Geoff tended to him with the small first aid kid Monica kept in the tree house for little emergencies.

"Joey must be with Chandler then" Phoebe said grabbing out her phone from out of the pocket in her jeans.

"No let me call him" Monica said grabbing the phone out of Phoebe's hands.

"Please and thank-you Monica" Phoebe said sarcastically to which Erica was the only one to laugh.

"Hey Joe, its Monica, is Chandler with you?" she said with a hint of desperation in her voice as everyone hung on her every word. "Is everything alright…oh thank God…just bring him back here Joey…ok bye." She hung up the phone and threw it back to Phoebe.

"Ok you're all done here Ross" Geoff said packing up supplies.

"Yea thanks man" Ross said sarcastically.

"Least I could do" Geoff said smiling at him.

"Oh I wasn't thanking you for that" Ross spoke in the sarcastic tone again and Geoff pulled a face.

"What did I say about the fighting, just stop it." She screamed.

"Sorry Mon" Ross said "I'm just worried about you"

"At least Chandler will be back here so we can actually talk about this now" Monica said.

"So you're ready to talk to Chandler now Honey?" Rachel asked but before Monica could answer she was interrupted.

"Sorry guys, Chandlers gone" Joey said appearing into view, their shocked faces in suspense as they waited for him to continue.

To Be Continued…

II

_Behold a nice long chapter for you to enjoy. Thought it was fair seeing as I am lacking regular updates lately, besides the ideas just kept coming out. Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed…chuck me a review if you did… if not …review anyways :P. Haha but until next time. PEACE_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – FINN**

"Wait what" Monica said standing up.

"I said that Chandler is miss..." Joey said however he was cut off.

"I know what you said Joey" Monica said. "I just spoke to you and you said he was with you."

"Yea he just slipped away" Joey said trying to defend himself.

"How can you let that happen" she said weakly, punching him on the chest.

"Uh… you did Mon" Phoebe said and the look Monica gave her showed her obvious frustration.

"Yea he is really perfecting that" Geoff said sarcastically.

"Shut up Geoff, you don't know him" Ross said finally able to leave his side.

"Just one more thing" Geoff said stopping him. With that Geoff pushed gently on Ross' black eye and smirked at him. Another fight nearly broke out however Joey quickly stepped in, when suddenly the tree house moved slightly.

"Uhh what is the weight limit for this thing" Mike asked desperate for an answer.

With all eyes on Monica she finally spoke "I'm not sure, Chandler made it for the twins when they were younger"

Suddenly everyone dove for the exit, all of them piling down the rope ladder and jumping safely to the ground. From down below everyone could see clearly the damage that had been made as the old structure sat on an obvious lean.

"Great skills your ex has huh?" Geoff said.

"Are you a Jerk out of Jealously or just plain… Jerkiness Geoff?" Phoebe asked him before Monica had a chance to talk however she just rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you Geoff" she said walking up to him however her friends lingering closely. "Alone please" she said looking around and everyone finally went inside the house.

"Okay Geoff tell me what your problem is." Monica erupted as soon as her friends disappeared.

"My problem? Monica your ex-husband is back. The man which only last week you told me you still loved. So please, tell me how **you** expect me to be reacting right now.

Monica stood there shocked from his reaction, tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to know why you were acting so..so unlike you." She finally said.

"At least I have some feelings, your like a god damn robot sometimes Monica." He said frustrated, turning his back to her and running his hand through his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said raising her voice.

Geoff turned around, taking her hands in his and looked her in the eye, "It means…you have to choose Monica, I'm sorry but it just isn't fair to me or Chandler."

III

"I can't believe they made us leave" Joey said whining as he slammed the door behind him.

"Me either, especially to be with him, ehg, I'm Geoff and I'm a Jerk." She said pulling a face.

"Hey I thought you said we should give Geoff a break Phoebe" Ross said.

"The way he has been acting towards Chandler makes me angry, I can change my mind." She said smiling sweetly back at him.

"Wait what…Phoebe Geoff is our friend, my best friend how can you say that. And of course he is different today isn't everyone?" Mike cut in raising his voice but before anyone could react he was stopped.

"Shhhh" Rachel said waving her hand at them which carefully keeping her ear to the door.

"Rachel, don't spy on them like that" Ross said shocked at her behavior.

"Yea use this glass" Joey cut in handing her a small shot glass which he retrieved from his pocket.

"Wait did you just get that from your pocket? I thought I was the only one" Phoebe said taking one out of her bag. "What?" Phoebe said after seeing the strange looks she was getting. "It's my lucky shot glass for drinking games." She added smiling.

Suddenly Rachel gasped and Joey quickly grabbed the glass from her hand and listened for himself.

"What happened?" Ross asked.

"He told her she had to choose between him and Chandler." She said but everyone just looked at her.

"Yes well that's kinda a given" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Yea but I know who she wants" Joey said finally taking his head away from the door. Suddenly the door started to open and the all stepped back and looked around suspiciously.

"Oh hey Geoff what's up dude" Rachel said scratching her head.

"Where is Monica" Ross cut in quickly.

"She just went for a walk, a lot on her mind and all" He said with a half smile, "I'm just going to go for a nap; it's been a long day." He added as he headed for the stairs.

III

Chandler sat alone on a park bench where Monica and him often used to go for alone time from the twins after a date or special occasion. The view was amazing and if there was anywhere that could give him answers it was the place to be.

"I knew you would be here" He heard a voice say from behind him.

Turning around suddenly revealed Monica, "Can this still be our spot?" Chandler said.

"This has and always will be **our** spot Chandler Bing" she said joining him on the bench.

Her voice soothed him, and being alone with her for the first time without the stress of others was comforting. They both genuinely enjoyed each others company.

"So you're getting married huh?" he finally said after minutes of silence.

"Yea" she said looking almost ashamed.

"So how is he? Wanting to bash me aside, is he a great guy for you?" Chandler said trying to be supportive.

"Yes, he is a good man Chandler; you just caught him on a bad day. Not every day that your fiancés ex husband comes back from the dead" she said smiling when her laughter stopped.

"Yea sorry, I could have handled that better" he said smiling.

"Yes you could have" she said bluntly. "Darth Vator? What on earth were you thinking?" she said breaking into laughter again.

"It was Ross' idea" he revealed.

"I figured as much" she said, her expression becoming more serious.

"So uh… I just wanted to let you know that we are still married, part of the reason I was let out I guess, was that they found out you were engaged." He said taking advantage of her serious expression. "I won't fight you for a divorce if that is what you want. All I want for you is for you to be happy Monica."

"There is just one problem with that Chandler" she said finally looking at him.

Chandler looked back blankly unable to speak not because he had nothing to say because questions were flying all around his head but he lost the will to speak. So he just cleared his throat.

"I'm in love with someone else" she said. "I'm still in love with you Chandler, always have been, always will be. How else did I know you would be here?"

"What" he said not believing what he had just heard, and finally a smile broke onto his face. "Are you serious? He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Oh my God Monica you don't know how happy that makes me." He said as he broke away from her. "Wait but what about Geoff" he asked touching her face lightly.

"He will be ok Chandler, I am in love with you, and he has always known that" she said kissing his hand which lay gently on her cheek.

"My God Monica you are still as beautiful as the day I met you" Chandler said pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. "I've missed you so much" he managed to say with his lips still to hers.

"Thank-you so much for coming back to me Chandler, God I forgot the way you make me feel." Monica said, careful not to take her hands away from him.

"I should never have left you." he replied still fixed on what he was doing.

"I feel like I will wake up tomorrow and it will all be a cruel dream" She said breathing heavily.

"I will never leave you ever again, and don't worry I'll sleep right beside you all night" he said stopping briefly enough to give her a slight smile.

"Chandler I'm not sure that…"

"Come on Mon, like it would be the first time, and give a guy a break it has been 8… long… years" he said running his hand up her side.

"I was going to say, I don't want to sleep all night" she said with a smile.

"I love you so much Monica" Chandler said "I promise that I will never leave your side again." He said.

The End.

_So there you have it…it is over finally haha sorry the update took so long but I didn't have the time…I hope you liked it after all that time and I hope you still had the effort to read it. Peace out until next time :) _


End file.
